


Over-Obedience

by Sroseho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sroseho/pseuds/Sroseho
Summary: Atsumu and Y/N have a great sex life, yet it's a bit too perfect. Atsumu wants a brat, but is afraid to tell her. His brother gives him a suggestion that may help him out.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	Over-Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread tbh cuz I didn't want to.

“Hey. I need advice.” Miya Atsumu leaned against his brother’s restaurant counter after hours, slinking over a drink.

“Tha great Black Jackals setter needs  _ my _ lowly advice? Consider me flattered.” Osamu muttered while cleaning up some set-ups from his bar top counter.

Atsumu sighed, cheeks flushed from his drink. He swirled the little straw around the melting ice and missed his brother’s grimace at his lack of coaster use. Atsumu was never known as the considerate sibling.

“It’s ‘bout Y/N.” Atsumu licked his lips and took another sip.

Osamu showed a smirk while putting a dish rag over his shoulder, “ _ Oh my god, _ she break-up with ya already?”

Atsumu just glared and decided to continue his thought. “Look, we fuck on the regul-”   
  


Osamu put his hand up to cut off his brother, “Nah. Ask someone else. Don’t need that info.”   
  


The yellow blond twin chuckled and explained, “ _ Nah _ , has to be my brother. Who else knows better how to press my buttons ‘n piss me off?”   
  


Osamu pondered for a moment, held up a finger telling his brother to hold his thought, and he finished some clean up. In the time being, Atsumu’s phone ding’d with a text message. His girlfriend wanted to know when he’d be coming home. He sent her a response back.

-ill be home in an hour babe-

She was always quick with texting, never leaving him hanging. There was no chase necessary for him to get the attention he needed. 

-Oh good! I miss you! Do you need dinner?-

-id love that thx ill see u soon-

Instead of being grateful, he rolled his eyes and sank down in the chair. Having a beautiful, sweet, girlfriend who was basically a housewife should be everything he wants. She always has dinner ready for him, she’ll sleep with him when he wants it, she attends all of his home games, and she rarely complains about anything. Whenever Y/N does complain, he pays extra mind to her words since she only complains when something _ needs _ complaining. Once, he joked that if she complained about him in bed, he’d really know he was bad. Y/N never did voice any concerns, however. Blindly obeying and never challenging her setter boyfriend. When he first met her, he thought he’d want someone to blindly obey him, like the orchestra did when he was on his high school volleyball team. He could silence dozens of band kids and fans by him just raising and clenching his fist. So, when Y/N began following his lead, he was thrilled. But, he wanted a challenge, competition, and  _ fire _ . 

“I hate ya. But, if it helps her make ya miserable, I’ll hear it.” Atsumu knew his brother would forever be a typical brother, eagerly hoping to be a pest. He did the same for Osamu. That helped them stay close now that they had diverging paths.

“I’d like ta think it’s mutually beneficial fer her and I.” Osamu raised an eyebrow at this reasoning. “So, to be blunt, she  _ always  _ obeys me in tha bedroom.”   
  


The silver blond twin sighed and told his brother to stop bragging and to ‘fuck off’. Atsumu smiled a bit, knowing he riled up his twin, but quickly went back to being serious. “She never slips up. Ever. I could tell her to stand on her head and she’d find a way.”   
  


When Osamu asked why this was a problem, Atsumu felt like beating his head into a wall.  _ Am I the only one who likes a push and pull? It’s not fun to dominate someone in such a one-sided way. It’s fun when there’s a cat and mouse. _

Atsumu took another drink and sighed, “Look, ya know me. Too easy it’s borin’.”

Osamu took a moment to think and nodded, gesturing for him to continue. When the yellow blond twin explained his thoughts, Osamu gave him some simple advice that Suna would be proud of. ‘Make the rules impossible to follow’. Though Atsumu liked the idea, something sat in the pit of his stomach.  _ What if she felt a lot of pressure? What if she was scared to safeword cuz I’m too demanding? _ Before Y/N, he couldn’t care less. He slept with women left right and center. As long as they consented, he did what he wanted. But, Y/N humbled him. Brought his attitude to his knees by being so angelic and sweet. Deep down inside, he wanted to make her his wife and the setter wanted a ‘happy wife happy life’.

“I don’ wanna terrorize ‘er, ya know? Can I just tell ‘er to disobey, right? Jus’ makes it more fun. It’s like playin’ a team that sucks and ya beat ‘em bad _ every time _ . Borin’ after a bit.”

Osamu thought that over and actually agreed. “If Y/N won’t disobey, make the rules harder to follow. But, give ‘er a chance to _ try _ .” Atsumu nodded and forced his brother to call him an Uber to get home since he drank too much while contemplating and complaining. More of the latter. 

  
  


Inside the Uber, he texted his girlfriend about his location update and sure enough, she mentioned having dinner ready.  _ Too perfect.  _ The ride home was quiet in his head while the setter worked through ideas. When he was dropped off at his apartment complex, he called the elevator and his mind felt overwhelmed at the prospect of ruining his relationship over his own sexual desires. His proclivity for provocation often got him in trouble. The interior of his super modern apartment was his own choice, Y/N offered input and did the actual decorating,though. His word was final. Once Atsumu opened the front door, Y/N was there to greet him. She placed his bag by his now kicked off shoes and gave him a kiss.

Once their lips separated, he spoke up. “Can I talk to ya, Y/N? After dinner.”   
  


“S-Sure!” Y/N’s stomach felt a bit sick. 

At the table, he was served on his plate and he contemplated being a jerk just to provoke her. But, he was a smart man who knew that would only end badly. And, he didn’t want to actually hurt her. This sweet woman still online shopped and clicked to sort prices ‘low to high’ to avoid spending his hard earned money. Instead, he maintained composure while eating her delicious cooking and telling her about his day. The usual practice antics and exhaustion. As he glanced around, he saw the dishes were done, the countertops wiped, and the floor swept. A lovely, perfect home. Too perfect. Atsumu then had an idea to test the waters.

“Hey, Y/N. Do ya wanna work again?” The question came out of left field, so Y/N coughed a bit from shock. There was panic on her face as she wondered if she forgot something he told her to do. 

“Um sorry, ‘Tsumu. Well, you said I-” Atsumu rolled his eyes while his head was turned away.  _ God, she was gonna be so nice and kind and actually remember what I told ‘er.  _   
  


“I know what I said. Ya don’t ever  _ have _ to work. I’ll always take care of ya.  **_Always_ ** . I’m jus’ wonderin’ if ya wanna.” He kept himself cool instead of wanting to provoke a huge reaction.

Y/N rocked in the chair a bit while avoiding any attempts of eye contact. “Oh uh, yeah I think so. That would be nice. Just something small, to get out of the house. But, if you don’t want-”  _ Damn she was starting off so well. _

His hand went up to stop her for the upteenth time. “Y/N,  **is that** what ya want? That’s tha question.”

His girlfriend nodded and felt trapped at the table. Her mind flipped through the day, wondering if she did something wrong. Atsumu is a pro athlete, so he was bound to have moods depending on the volleyball season’s progress and how exhausted he was. But, this felt unprovoked. Atsumu never abused or hurt her, but he was sensitive to his moods. Yet, Y/N knew to not provoke the bear in front of her. Usually, he found a way to be positive around her when he couldn’t get alone time. Normally, when he felt bad, she left him alone to process and sometimes even had Osamu come over to be with him. This seemed unusual.

“Ye-Yes! Yes, ‘Tsumu. It would be nice.” Her voice trailed off and she picked at her crumbs on her plate.

  
Atsumu stood up from the table and grabbed his plate to put it in the dishwasher, “I’ll let ya earn it, how ‘bout that?” Y/N quickly rose up and tried to get his plate, but he declined.

His dark eyes finally made contact with her own, “Go make yerself _ extra  _ pretty.” That was code for: brush her teeth, strip to some lingerie in the closet, and await him on the bed. So of course, she obeyed just as a perfect little future housewife would. The setter sighed to himself and pinched his nose before going into the master bathroom, avoiding his girlfriend on the bed. The blond splashed water on his face and brushed his teeth, something that grounded him. After putting on some tunes, he came back out and saw his future wife in black lingerie. Lacy and extra slutty. Just what he liked.

The setter tipped her chin up for a moment, “Ya look pretty, Y/N. Good girl.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Atsumu growled at the title and walked a horseshoe around the bed, looking her up and down. 

Her body was divine to the setter. It didn’t matter what it looked like, per say. Just that it was _ his _ . For a minute or so, he was quiet. That put Y/N on edge and she flitted her vision around the room, but never at his dark hooded eyes. Those had the ability to take her prisoner. He just wanted to take her, but he wanted this to be extra interesting. Atsumu laid back on the bed and Y/N turned to face him, yet she only stared at his strong arms that were behind his head.

“Undress me.” A simple command led to Y/N quickly pulling down his sweats and then going for his shirt. Her fingers went for his chest and abs, but he swatted her away. “I told ya to undress me. Not touch me. _ Listen better _ .” Y/N nodded silently and offered a sweet smile to melt it his heart. Her charm started to work until he centered himself again. When the setter’s boxer briefs came down, Y/N stared at his soft cock. Not even hiding her facial expression that was filled with admiration and desire.

His cheeky grin crinkled the skin around his eyes, “Why ya staring?”

“I want to touch it, Sir.”

“That so?” Atsumu got up and stood at the edge of the bed, beckoning for his girlfriend to sit near where he was, legs dangling off.

The young women obeyed and he decided to up the teasing. The rules were simple: don’t touch. That would prove to drive her crazy as he rubbed his soft cock on her cheeks. Y/N knew she could just open her mouth and go for his cock, but she knew better. Atsumu did enjoy the degradation of rubbing his  _ soft _ cock on her face, but he wanted her to try and get it. When he demanded she open her mouth, she thought she had her chance. As his girlfriend stuck her tongue out and opened up, he just stared at her open mouth. As he traced the tip on her jaw line, purposely missing her tongue, she wiggled in place. He felt a surge of confidence that he was weakening her defenses. 

  
“Sit still, ya slut.” Atsumu stared down her throat for a moment.  _ God I wanna spit in her fuckin’ mouth.  _ He refrained and just placed a sloppy kiss on her open mouth before explaining the rules. “No suckin’. I’m gonna use yer mouth. Understood? No lickin’ or suckin’ ‘less I tell ya to.” Y/N repeated the rules back and agreed to the terms. _ Of course, she just agrees. _ He sighs and shrugs.

Atsumu slapped her tongue with his hardening cock. He craved face-fucking her, but he wanted _ her  _ to crave it too. She never had to struggle for what she wanted since she always followed the rules. The more her mouth drooled, the harder his dick got. The way her little pink tongue wet his cock made him groan. Y/N was corruptible in a sense, yet would follow everything kinky he wanted to do. Except for disobey, apparently. Atsumu wanted to spank her. It’s not fun if there’s no reason for it, though. 

“Such a pretty little mouth, huh babe?”

Y/N just nodded and stared back up to him as he sucked in a breath. She hadn’t made a move yet, fists clenched in her lap. Atsumu chose to slide himself in her mouth until she gagged, spit coming out of her lips in response. A new rule came into mind.

“No gaggin’. Just swallow my cock.” Y/N finally broke a sweat and showed her nerves. She wanted to swallow him up, but knew she wasn’t perfect at suppressing the gag reflex. “Ya can do that, right Y/N?”

“I’ll try, Sir.”

Atsumu smirked and began pushing his cock into her mouth again, “Yeah, ya fuckin’ will.” This surely would break her, he believed. 

Atsumu worked through the thoughts in his mind. He wanted her full consent and pleasure, but he also wanted a bit of push and pull. Sure enough though, Y/N managed to swallow his cock. This was beyond hot and he was impressed, yet he was a bit disappointed. She was digging her nails into her hand to suppress her gag reflex. The setter began thrusting into her throat and tears formed in her eyes. Her fists clenched tighter and jaw loosened more. Atsumu tried to keep thrusting, but he couldn’t deal with her ability to keep up. It bothered him. Instead of continuing, he sat beside her on the bed, cock still hard.

He sighed and tossed his head back, hoping he wouldn’t be too harsh. “Y/N, listen.”

“Yes, Sir.” The obedience in her voice was immediate and almost robotic. Normally, it was sexy. His heart skipped a couple beats, he swore. This time though, his stomach was sick. 

But, he tried to maintain strength for his cause. Trying to be gentle in his tone, he spoke up. “Don’t call me ‘Sir’ right now. I can be ‘‘‘Tsum-‘Tsum’ again. Or, Atsumu. I wanna talk with ya.” Atsumu ran a hand up and down her spine, giving her chills.

Her hands, in turn, began lightly scratching his thighs, something he found both sexy and comforting. She spoke up, “Am I in trouble, ‘Tsum-‘Tsum?” Y/N cocked her head, wondering what she did wrong. 

Atsumu actually laughed and put his face in his hands, her back noticing the absence, “Nah babe. That’s the problem.” 

“I’m so-” Her apology’s beginning boiled his blood.   
  


Just like he used to cut off the orchestra, his fist went up. “Stop that. Please, Y/N.”   
  


Y/N’s eyebrows furrowed and her confusion was evident, “I don’t understand, my love. Please, explain.”

Atsumu laid back and put a pillow on his face, taking a huge inhale. When he moved the pillow away, he saw his girlfriend, still scratching his thighs and watching his softening cock. The blond almost didn’t want to have the conversation, since he loved how good she was to him. Atsumu didn’t want to lose her, he just wanted to enhance the relationship. Make it more interesting and not one-sided. The status quo (and stereotype) of ‘I have the high paying job and I make the rules in the bedroom’ wasn’t equitable or fun in his mind.

“Babe, don’t get upset. But, yer perfect. And, that bugs me.” Y/N’s eyes widened and then went back to confusion.

She put on her usual sweet and showed a kind smile, as if to reassure him, “‘Tsum-‘Tsum, I do my best for you. But, I’m not perfect. I make plenty of mistakes.” Her humbleness often humbled him in return. As powerful of a player as he was, this woman could bring him to his knees if she just  _ wanted _ to. Atsumu wasn’t into being dominated, per say. He just wanted it to be a bit more mutual in the bedroom, or for her to at least be a bit bratty. Makes the sex hotter when there’s a fire burning in  _ both _ of their bellies. 

Another deep breath and he continued, “I can just be blunt, ya?” Y/N nodded and he continued, “I want ya to be a bit bratty from time to time. Break the rules on purpose. Let me punish ya.”

“If you wanted to spank me, you absolutely can!” Her cheery expression quickly dwindled when she saw the rage in his face.

  
“That’s the problem! Ya jus’ let me do what I want!  _ Fuck _ , Y/N. Fight me a bit! Make me work fer it! Spanking ain’t fun unless you’ve been a bad girl. But, yer never a bad girl, Y/N. Ever.” At first, she was flattered by his compliment, but then her gears began turning.

“You want me to break the rules, on purpose so you can punish me? Why do you want to hurt me?” Her face was curious, but a bit scared.

“Y/N, do ya like when I’m rough with ya?” The exasperated tone wasn’t lost on her.

Y/N agreed and added, “I like everything we do, ‘Tsum-‘Tsum. It feels very good.” 

Atsumu got up and told her he had to go shower. He showered at the gym, but he needed to calm down. The frustration that was bubbling inside him was becoming overwhelming. The blond knew if he continued talking to the brick wall that was his girlfriend, he’d flip his shit. Atsumu would  _ never  _ hurt her, but he had the potential to say something cruel or throw something. The older twin was always temperamental and sensitive. Inside the hot shower, he felt his cock getting hard while thinking about the nasty things he’d do to Y/N if he could. Spitting in her mouth, spanking her until she cries, and overstimulating her to the point of her body convulsing under his touch. His teeth gritted together while he hissed from the horny thoughts. The sensation of the hot water relaxing his muscles and the way his cock begged for contact was disgusting. Atsumu’s mouth moaned her name over and over as he stroked himself, one hand on his cock, the other on the shower’s tiled walls. His blond head hung low while the water ran down his shoulders to his weakening legs. 

The bathroom door opened and Y/N stood there with a bathrobe over her lingerie, listening to her man jerk off and moan her name. Her smile faded when she heard _ what  _ he was saying. She had never heard him say things like this before. Raunchy phrases that could be heard clear as day above the noise of the running water and the steam made the room even more suffocating.

“Open yer dirty whore mouth...fuck yes swallow my spit slut...yaaaaa…yer a dirty girl huh? Wanna scream? _ Fuck. _ Scream fer me babe...”

Y/N moved robotically to put the towel she came in to give him on the counter. As much as her body told her to leave him be, she wanted to hear more. A deep seeded desire stirred in her stomach and led to her fingers knotting together and her thighs rubbing. The words were cruel and nasty, but the want inside her grew. Degrading language, filthy commands, and guttural moans sang their song to the room. 

“FUCK! Babe it’s sexy when ya try to fight. Little minx breaking the rules, how sexy of my little brat.” Y/N’s eyes shifted around and widened. 

“Is that...really what you want, Atsumu?”

Atsumu was still in his daze and just groaned an affirmative while his eyes were closed, fist clenching on his cock. After a second, his hooded eyes burst open and he almost slipped in the shower. His head snapped towards his girlfriend who was staring in return. A moment of eye contact before he shut the water off and stepped out. Y/N handed him the towel before quickly bringing her hand back to her side. Silence as he dried off. Towel wrapped around his waist, he gestured for them to go out to the bedroom. His erection was dying off and he gritted his teeth at the pain from lack of ejaculation. 

Atsumu sat his girlfriend next to him, “Babe I...I’m sorry.”   
  


“Don’t apologize, Atsumu. We all have wants. I’m the one who should be sorry. I haven’t been meeting your desires.” Y/N pushed her own hair behind her ear while staring at her feet that dangled off the bed. 

The setter cursed himself and wished his desires would just go away. His poor girlfriend looked like she would cry. Because of his non-vanilla cravings. _ I should be grateful. My girlfriend is perfect. I’m so selfish. It’s not enough fer me. She is always there fer me.  _ While he was in thought, some hands came up to his shoulders and he noticed his girlfriend scooted behind him to rub his muscles. _ Fuck. She’s givin’ ME the back rub even though she caught me jerkin’ off to degradin’ her. _ He felt his chest get tight at how gentle her massages were. Y/N dug her knuckles where she needed to, but it wasn’t rough. Just firm. 

“My love, I will do my best to give you what you want.”

“Y/N, yer not listening. Ya always give me what I want. Always. Do somethin’ you want. Please.”

After a moment or two of doubt, Y/N decided to take a small risk. She pulled him onto his back and told him to wait. His instinct to dominate kicked in, however and he grabbed her onto him. The kissing that began was feverish and hot. She began grinding on his lap and she shrugged the robe off so her lingerie was visible again. Atsumu groaned and ran his hands up and down her sides. 

“I’m gonna suck your dick, Atsumu.” Y/N’s blunt phrasing turned him on. 

His mind panicked for a moment, thinking she was just trying to appease him, “Babe, ya don’t have t-”

Instead, she laughed and cut  _ him  _ off this time, “You always talk, Atsumu. Shut up fer once.” The words she tested weighed heavily on her tongue, but Atsumu just smiled in response. He sat up and brought her back to the position they had started their earlier romp in, her sitting on the edge of the bed and he was standing in front of her. 

“Yer not in charge, babe. I’d like to see ya try to get whatcha want.” His devilish smirk turned her on and she stuck her tongue, trying to get him in her mouth. “Ya little whore, wanting to suck my dick.” 

She glanced ehr eyes to the doorway, causing him to do the same. In that moment of distraction, she grabbed his dick and shoved it in her mouth. Atsumu was impressed at her trick, but had to pretend otherwise. The way her tongue sucked onto the underside of his erection could make him cum instantly. After letting her enjoy for a moment, he pulled her hair into a ponytail and began fucking her mouth.

“Ya dirty girl. Ya love this, huh? Big cock in yer mouth. I can’t  _ wait _ till it’s in yer tight little cunt. Suck this cock.” The dirty talk spurred her on to keep sucking and he took his chance to play. 

Atsumu removed his cock from her mouth and smacked her tongue, leading her to reach her hands up and cup his balls. The sensation led a shiver up his spine. 

“I didn’t say ya could do that.  _ Bad girl _ .” His arrogant smile was beaming, finally she did something disobedient. Even if it was for his pleasure and not hers. Small victories. “If ya wanted cock so bad, ya should’ve said so.”   
  
Quick with the backtalk, Y/N spit some venom of her own. “I did. You were too smug to listen, Atsumu.”

“Oh!” He let out a laugh and smacked her face lightly, testing the waters, “That’s sir to ya.”

“Sir, I want cock in my mouth.”    
  


“Course ya do. Have a taste of this first.” His strong setting hands opened her jaw. A flash of eye contact was made in reassurance before he finally took his chance to spit in her aching mouth. “Swallow it, slut.” Y/N obliged and the bubbles went down her open pink throat. She smiled back up at him and he made a mental note to propose to her. “What a good girl, ya want more dick? Take it.” He shoved his cock back in her mouth and he heard her manage a couple words between breaths.

“Waiting for you to shut up,  _ sir _ .” This just motivated him to ravage her throat. He pushed her onto her back and crawled up to her. Atsumu placed his cock on her face and rammed it back inside her gagging mouth.

“What was that, babe? Thought ya was talkin’.” The setter’s smirk was cheesy, yet there was danger to it. The same smile he’d make when staring down opposing setters. 

The more she gagged, choked, and drooled, the more beautiful she became in the moment. Her mascara from earlier was flaking and coursing down her cheek via her tears. Though Y/N definitely had deepthroated before, this was a lot. The aggression almost got out of hand, but Atsumu was able to pull back. This moment was almost too good to be true, so he had to refrain from ruining it. As much as he wanted to ruin her, it wasn’t time yet. Like stopping the music during a serve, he had to be quick and stop something bad from happening. Slowly, Atsumu removed himself from Y/N’s aching jaw. Once she caught her breath, she stared up into his sultry eyes.

“Good girl.” The praise was short and curt, yet meaningful to her.

The smugness in his face lit a fire in her and she coughed a few times as she sat up. Pulling him in for a hot kiss, she smiled as his throbbing cock hit her smooth stomach. Her jaw was sore, but kissing her man gave her some strength.

“I wanna taste yer sweet little pussy, babe.” Atsumu laid on his back and she swung legs around to straddle him. Before moving up to his face, she ground her pussy on his muscled chest.The wetness soaking through her lacy thong. 

“Do-Don’t babe. Just sit,  _ fuck _ , on my face.” His pants of desperation motivated Y/N to continue teasing herself and her man. “God, just  _ do it _ already.” 

“Oh, is teasing not fun when your _ slut  _ does it to _ you _ ?  _ Sir _ ?” Now it was her turn to be arrogant.

This embarrassment incited Atsumu to pick her up, using sheer muscle mass due to the bad angle, and set her on his face. The smell of her deep arousal dripping through her underwear led to a disgusting high that felt so wrong and so right. Animalistic desire and intentions clouded any good judgment he had to take this slow. 

“If ya cum in the next minute, ya get punished. Got it?” Her response was a simple moan, but that wasn’t enough. “Tell me you understand, ya fuckin’ whore. Use yer words.” To tempt her into submission, he nibbled at her underwear lines. Giving her just enough to crave more, but not enough to satisfy her urges to cum.

“Ye-Yes Sir! I understand!” Atsumu smacked his hands on her ass and pushed her onto his tongue. The lace of the thong scratched his tongue in a way he swore added more arousal flavor to his tongue. Atsumu gave her  _ just _ enough to keep her wanting more. 

“I-” Her whining was dripping with desperation. 

Another double ass smack from the setter and a small scream from his girlfriend. “Don’t fuckin’ cum, babe.”

Y/N was apparently a bad listener because the teasing from just her thong being licked led her to a small orgasm. The anger in his eyes said it all. The setter pushed her onto his lap and sat up, putting pillows behind his back quickly. As he rubbed his hands up and down her back softly, he whispered in her ear. The way Atsumu could lace menacing words with honey sweetness was one of his sexiest traits.

“Listen up, I know you’re my biggest fan. So, you should know this: What jersey number do I wear?”   
  


Her face showed panic.  _ She knows. How perfect.  _ His thoughts swam with desire to both take the spanking slow and eagerness to move the punishment along. When she choked out the answer, he told her to start counting. Atsumu was the type to not relent, so he showed himself to be a man of consistency. A large whack mottled the skin on her ass. Yet, he noticed she bucked up into his hand. When Atsumu realized the spanking turned her on, his cock stiffened evermore.

“O-One! Thank you sir! Thank you!” 

“What a grateful little whore. Ya don’t care what I give ya huh? As long as ya get dick in the end.” He continued to lay on the hits and she continued to count them, choking on sobs as the pain spread.

When he finally reached the thirteenth one, she exclaimed something he hadn’t ever heard before in his life. The setter nearly came from it and he had to maintain a level head when she screamed out.

“THIRTEEN! THANK YOU, SIR! YOU’RE _ MY _ ACE!” And Y/N wailed and pushed her face onto his lap.

_ Fuck, I want to tear her little cunt up. That was fuckin’ hot. Shit.  _ His nails dug into the skin of her ass cheeks to calm himself down. After a deep breath, he stripped her of her lingerie and sucked and licked any exposed skin. He had already eaten the dinner she made earlier, but this hunger was deeper. The way her nipples hardened in his mouth almost made him drool. Her moans matched the volume of his sucking mouth. Y/N pushed her back up and he slid his arm in the space between her spine and the top of the bedsheets. 

His husky breathing punctuated his sentence, “Ya got me fuckin’ hard and I want to taste yer pussy fer bein’ so good.”   
  


“Just fuck me,  _ please _ .” Her eyes pleaded even more than her mouth did.

“Nah. I already told ya what I want. Stop bein’ a bad listener, babe.” She was laid onto her back and he went between her thighs, kissing her smooth skin.

“Bu- Ooooooh…” Atsumu was tired of (read: loving) his girlfriend’s defiance and he cut her off by sucking on her clit.

Y/N’s fingers made their way to his honey blond hair and he allowed her to tangle herself in his locks. Whenever she pulled, however, he smacked her thighs. She couldn’t help herself when he was tasting every centimeter of her as if he would never taste her again. His face glistened with the slick arousal that leaked from her wet cunt. Atsumu once joked to his team that the reason his skin was so nice was because his girlfriend’s pussy was magical. Bokuto loved the joke and high fived the setter, Sakusa smacked the two guys on the backs of their heads, and Hinata was a bit oblivious but knew the joke was dirty. Atsumu loved brushing his nose against Y/N’s clit while waving his tongue around her folds, hoping to taste new areas each time.

Her writhing body had to be stopped by his large strong hands, “Ah! P-Please! I wanna cum, sir!” The oversensitivity she felt in her veins coupled with his dirty talk nearly pushed her over the edge.  _ I can’t do this. I can’t. It’s too much. I’ve almost cum several times already. Fuck. _ She tried to occupy her mind, but those attempts were useless.

  
“Not yet, babe.” Atsumu smacked her thighs for demanding, though he really did want her to cum. This was a good chance for forced disobedience if any.

Y/N squealed, “Sir, I need it!” 

“I said,  _ no _ . If ya cum, I won’t stop when I fuck ya. And, you’ll get spanked. You’ll have to use the safeword. Otherwise, I won’t stop even when it hurts ya.” The threat frightened Y/N at first, but the way there was a flicker of kindness in his hooded eyes as they looked up at her reassured her that he wouldn’t do anything to traumatize her. 

Knowing how to ruin her, he slid a finger inside. Then another. Rubbing her spot, sucking her clit, and flicking his tongue along her folds led to a mess made on the bed. She squirted. On his face. His fox-like smile was a poor poker face. He was over the moon. Atsumu noted that he would surely brag about this. He even made a joke in his head that he would say squirting is a skin and hair treatment considering she soaked his blond locks. The smack from his germophobic outside hitter would be worth it. 

“Ooooh, Y/N. Ya  _ very _ naughty girl. The only reason yer not gettin’ another spank is cuz ya squirted. But, don’t forget what I told ya.”

With no warning, he slid his pre-cum covered cock inside her loosened cunt, yet still felt a squeeze due to his size. He stilled himself to avoid cumming, but played it off as teasing. Once he calmed down, he began violently fucking into her. 

“Look at me.” When she did not obey, he supported himself on one hand (he’d have to thank Bokuto for teaching him one armed push ups) and used his other to pull her chin towards him. “I said,  _ look at me _ . Don’t make me say it again.” Her wide eyes showed a bit of fear, but they showed arousal and when he slowed for a moment, the arousal showed its true colors. The way she screamed in pleasure and babbled praises stroked his ego.

After giving her a feverish kiss, he growled, “If ya had fuckin’ listened, _ fuck _ , I wouldn’t have to do this to ya. Apologize.”

“I-I-” She tried to choke out the words, but near silent screams were released instead.

Atsumu fully stopped and just warmed his cock inside her. Her innocent eyes didn’t believe he’d actually stop. When he didn’t continue, she gave him begging eyes that he had to avoid making eye contact with. Huffing and wiping his sweat, he muttered, “Babe, I won’t continue until I hear those magic words.” 

“I’m sorry, sir!” Her apology was raw and desperate. Pathetic. 

His hooded eyes stared down at her while his cock ached to be back inside her, “What’re ya sorry fer?”

“I was a bad girl and came when I shouldn’t!” Atsumu nodded that that was true, but he was clearly not satisfied.

“And?” The setter mocked her by putting his hand to his ear to ‘listen’ to her pleas. 

Her eyes shifted around, racking her brain for a way to put words together, “I didn’t look at you when you told me to!”  _ God, I hope that’s enough please… _

Atsumu put on his sweet but sinister smirk and accepted her apology. Though, he reminded her that she would still be punished. The blond flipped her onto her hands and knees and sat on his own scarred knees behind her. His knees ached from volleyball, but with pleasure comes pain. “Fuck yerself on my cock. I don’t wanna work right now.” That was not true, he wanted to relentlessly pound her until his muscles tore in half. He wanted to collapse afterwards and have her use his cock as a toy for herself. Slowly, Y/N pushed back against his cock when lined it up for her. As he watched every piece of his cock slide inside, he made sure he memorized the image of her hole taking everything he had. Her pushes were pathetic and teasing in nature, but he had to refrain from giving her what she wanted. As she continued to struggle, he leaned over her back and kissed her shoulders and spine. Giving her a little gentleness.

“Sir, just fuck me like I deserve please! I need you.” Those were the words he was interested in.  _ Like she deserves huh? _

Gentle time was over. Atsumu grabbed her hips and began pounding her. As tempted as he was to grab her hair, he stopped himself. Atsumu was smart enough to not try  _ too many  _ new things at once that were painful or overwhelming. That would have to be another day. For now, he was more than happy to cause a shockwave on her ass cheeks that rippled partly up her back. Her face was buried in the pillow, trying to muffle the screams. That was hopeless. 

“I like when the fans scream but yer my favorite screamer, babe.” His tone was sardonic and humiliating, but it only got Y/N wetter. 

“I only...scream for you, sir!” Her panting and screaming were taking turns while Y/N tried to formulate a sentence. 

His groans and grunts weren’t much better though, “That’s fuckin’ right ya do. Filthy girl. Take this fuckin’ cock.” Her warm walls squeezed and tried to push him out and suck him back in.

“To-Too much!”

His gleeful voice was hiding his grim smirk, “Told ya I wouldn’t stop, babe! You’ll feel better if ya cum. How ‘bout that?”

“Yessssss” She hissed out while cumming on his cock, soaking the blankets and his thighs.

“What a good girl. I’m gonna make myself cum now.”

“I can’t-”

“Yer gonna have to!” The bubble in his tone was showing itself to be a facade. 

The clenching in her thighs combined with his hands repeatedly pressing on her back filled Y/N’s body with pain, but that was matched by the pleasure he provided her. Atsumu told himself to last just a bit longer, to make Y/N cum one more time. When she called him an ace again, he choked up and came immediately. His load filled her up and chased his cock as he slid out.

“Ya know I’m a setter, not the-” A flash to the image of his brother as well as actual aces like Sakusa and Bokuto led his mind astray down a path of temporary worry.

“I know you’re a setter. You’re  _ my  _ ace, ‘Tsum-‘Tsum.” Her smile was sleepy and full of exhaustion, yet also of wonder and pleasure. 

Atsumu gave his best smirk and lightly smacked her dripping cunt with his softening cock, “Ace of this pussy?”   
  


“Shut up.” Y/N pouted and rolled away. 

“You were real good at bein’ a bad girl, babe. I  _ liked _ it.” His fingertips pitter-pattered down her hip’s outline, leaving her to shiver for a moment. She almost thought he’d try to go again, but he instead provided softness. “Did I hurt ya really bad? Did I do anything ya didn’t like?”   
  


“We’ll talk about that later. I wish you would’ve told me what you wanted from me, instead of quietly jerking off to your thoughts.”

“I was scared you’d think I was bad.”   
  


“I think it’s worse to be dishonest than to be kinky.” Atsumu and Y/N both laughed a bit and he pulled her into his side for a cuddle. The room reeked of sex. The bed was wet. The couple was sweaty. Their hair was a disaster. Y/N’s ass was bright red and marbled bruises were going to appear soon. “You can tell me anything, Atsumu.”

“Yer right, babe. I’m sorry you found out the way ya did. I shoulda told ya.” His humming in her ear soothed her. “I love ya.”   
  


“I love you, too ‘Tsum-‘Tsum.”

Atsum buried his face in her messy, sweaty hair and breathed in while muttering, “That fuck so good I almost proposed to ya.”   
  


“Don’t play like that!” Y/N reached around and smacked his bottom.

She waited for a ‘just kidding!’ from her boyfriend, but that never came. His voice was not whimsical or humorous, “I’m serious babe, I almost blurted it out. You could work or be a little housewife. Seein’ yer asshole while I fucked ya from the back made me think of a ring.”  _ I have never said something more stupid in my LIFE. _ His finger traced a circle on her hip and she rolled towards him and hit his chest. Atsumu pretended to be deeply wounded and he played dead on his back, not budging. Even when she said his name. She knew how to make him go back to the world of the living. 

“I should’ve dated your brother. Better looking twin anyways.” Atsumu’s cheeks turned bright red. He ‘rose from the dead’ and made her look at him. Her turn for the devilish smile.

“Do ya really think that?” He looked actually a bit hurt.

_ Oh my god, Atsumu thinks I’m for real. _ “No, stupid. Guess he’s smarter than you, though.” That one he wouldn’t deny.

“But, he’s not the ace like me. So, I win.” Atsumu smiled and rocked you back and forth in his arms after pulling Y/N onto his lap. The comfortable silence brought the couple even closer together. Proposing was still on his mind, more than the sex they just had. 

  
  



End file.
